The Second Cure is Cure Flight!
The Second Cure is Cure Flight is the second episode of the first season of Harmony Crystal! Go Pretty Cure!!. It was written and created by Lady Mipha. In Japan, it is known as Oh My! Another Pretty Cure! Her Name is Cure Flight! (ああ私！ 別のプリキュア！ 彼女の名前はキュアフライト！''Ā Watashi! Betsu no Purikyua! Kanojo no Namae wa Kyua Furaito!). Story ''We see the back of a girl with teal hair. An object glowing bright gold is in front of her. Teal-haired Girl: What? We cut to the front of the girl. A cell phone-like object is in front of the Teal-Haired Girl. Cell Phone-Like Object: You are the next Pretty Cure... End scene Tamara: You really think I should open up to Celyn? Shadow: Of course! You'll need to cooperate with others if you truly want to be able to defeat the Storm King with the other Cures! Tamara: But... I think I'd rather befriend Nina. She's more like me. Serious and devoted to her work. Shadow: That's just what'll make you and Celyn good friends! You're complete obvious! You know how they say that opposites attract! Tamara: I... I'll think about it. But for now, I have to go to school. Promise to stay quiet, and I won't leave you home all day again. Shadow: I promise, Tamara! Tamara: Good. End scene Tamara: (voiceover) That's Miss Barrett. She's the crankiest teacher in the entirety of Stormy Middle School. Unfortunately, she's my homeroom and social studies teacher. I have to get in trouble with her once at the very start and once at the very end of my school day. Hooraaaaayyyyy. Miss Barrett: Your homework, Miss Strong? Tamara: Sorry... I kinda... lost it in a puddle? We flash back to Shadow in pixie form, pulling Tamara along. A folded-up piece of paper falls out of her back pocket and into a puddle. Miss Barrett: I'm sorry, Miss Strong. This is completely unacceptable. Now, I have to give you extra homework. Fortunately, Miss Strong, Miss Pierce has failed to turn in her homework on time for the past week. Celyn shrugs, with Nina looking at her like '''I told you so!'.'' Miss Barrett: Miss Strong, you may do a group project with Miss Pierce on the history of America from the first people who found it to the beginning of the 21 century. Tamara and Celyn: Yes, Miss Barrett. A bell rings. Miss Barrett: Class dismissed. Celyn and Tamara begin to get up. Miss Barrett: Not you, Miss Strong and Miss Pierce. You're going straight to the library. With me. Celyn and Tamara: They groan. End scene Miss Barrett: Okay, now I need to grade the tests... ???: Need a hand there? Miss Barrett: Who are you? ???: You don't need to know. Miss Barrett: This is a school. I don't see a visitor sticker. If you want to be on campus for a single moment longer, you need to go to the office and get a visitor sticker. ???: Oh, I don't need one. Miss Barrett goes to grab ??? by the wrist. ???: He laughs evilly and transforms into Guber. Miss Barrett: Wh - wha? Guber: Hah! He takes a dark purple crystal from his neck. Magic of disharmony! Send waves of chaos out into the world. He smiles. End scene Shadow: (muffled) Tamara! Tamara! Tamara: What is it, Shadow? Shadow: Chaos energy! River: Celyn, I - I can feel it too! Shadow: River! River: Shadow! Shadow: Where's Pearl? River: I don't know, but that's not important! Gruber: Hah! I knew you were here! Tamara: Gruber. Tamara takes out her Cure Cell. She places the PreCure Charm into the Charm Slot. She is now standing on a red crystal. The base appears, followed by the collar. Her sleeves appear coming down from the collar. A yellow heart appears in the middle of the collar, and a dark red tie-like thingy appears from that. A bow appears on her back. Her skirt appears as she jumps to another smaller crystal, and very short frills as well. When she lands, her left boot appears. She jumps higher and her right boot appears. As she leaps to the last crystal, her hair gets longer and she has two strands over her ears on both sides. She lands on the final crystal, and her Cure Case with the Cure Cell inside appears attached to her left side. Cure Tempest: Like a raging storm that can't be stopped! I'm, Cure Tempest! Celyn: My turn! River! River: Yeah, Celyn! Let's go! Celyn takes out her Cure Cell and places the PreCure Charm into the Charm Slot. She is now standing in ankle-deep water. She leans down and throws water over herself. The base and collar appear. She then splashes water on each of her arms and her gloves appear. She raises her arms and water appears, dousing the area where her skirt would be. It appears. She dips both hands in water before touching them to their respective legs and her shoes and tights appear. Her hair transforms. The smaller bow appears and then the bigger one. The frills appear and then the Cure Case appears with the Cure Cell inside, attached to the left side. Cure Flight: Flying through the sky, a cool breeze on my face! My name's, Cure Flight! Guber: Pah. Two Cures. Well, now it's my turn! Chaos Energy, summon an ally to help me with my quest! Chaos Creature! Come out! Chaos Energy collects in his hands before creating a shadow-like creature, which flows inside a book. Book Chaos Creature (BCC): Bwahahuhuheh! Chaos! It notices Cure Tempest. Baheheh! Smash! Crush! An' fatten! Bwuheheheh! Guber: It's flatten, you idiot! BCC: Ugh! Don' care! Bwehahah! Cure Flight scowls. Cure Flight: Take this! She pummels BCC until it's lying tired. BCC: Ow... tired... River: Cure Flight! Go, go, go! A PreCure Charm materializes in Cure Flight's hands. It looks like the PreCure Charm Cure Tempest uses to use PreCure Storm Shower, but it is aqua with a teal heart. Cure Flight: Got it, River! She inserts the PreCure Charm. Cure Flight: A wind to sweep away your negativity! She spins around and sticks out her hands, where a gray-blue cloud is forming. Cure Flight: Pretty Cure! The cloud gets larger. Cure Flight: Peace Tornado! The cloud gets larger and twists around BCC like a tornado. BCC: NOOOOOO! Cure Tempest: Welcome to the team, Cure Flight. Cure Flight: Glad to be here, Cure Tempest. They untransform and walk away holding hands. Characters Pretty Cure * Tamara Strong/Cure Tempest * Celyn Pierce/Cure Flight Mascots * Shadow * River The Badlands * Guber * Chaos Creature (book) Others * Miss Barrett * Nina Hubble Attacks * Pretty Cure Peace Tornado Locations * Stormy City ** Stormy Middle School